Too Late
by sakura sake
Summary: She knew that no matter what, it was just too late for anything. She knew it, and now she hopes that he does, too. [Some elements of romance, AUish, OOCx1000, Oneshot.]


**A/N**: This was the result of listening to Timbaland's remix of the OneRepublic song, '_Apologize_.' I listened to the song on repeat for the entire night from ten at night to four in the morning. From when I got home from class to the wee hours of the morning, and all that time, this was formulating in my brain to the point to where I just had to write. Its semi based on the song, but not entirely so I wouldn't exactly call it a songfic. I know that both my leads were incredibly OOC. But also, I do think that this was AUish, so I guess it is okay that they were OOC? I don't know, I'll let you decided.

It's not good, but it's not bad. It actually seemed a lot better in my head than when it has been typed out and such. There is just about no dialogue once so ever, except towards the end, but even then it doesn't really count. I thought I'd give a hand in just relying entirely on description, so hopefully it does something.

Ignore everything wrong about it: grammar, incorrect punctuation, spelling errors, sentence structure, and the awkwardness of it all. I know it's terrible, so feel free to flame me on it if you'd like. I'll leave you now to proceed on to my accident...

**A/N 2**: Slight revision. Not so much though. Nothing noticable. The only noticable change was that I added an extra scene. I don't know why, but I felt like it needed to be added.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

* * *

**Too Late**

* * *

She had had enough. 

Walking into the penthouse that they (soon it was going to just be _his_) shared, she dropped her keys on the kitchen counter before kicking off her heels. She walked over to the loveseat and plopped herself down, not caring if the expensive black Prada dress she was currently wearing was getting wrinkled. He had bought it for her specifically so that she may wear it that night, but she didn't plan on keeping it after tonight anyway. He didn't even bother to show up to see her in it, so she didn't want it, despite the fact that the vain, nagging voice in her head told her to keep it since it did look good on her.

Leaning back, she fought back her angry tears as she reminisced about the night. The thought of it made her sick. She felt so embarrassed. She felt so infuriated. She felt so humiliated. She felt so betrayed. She felt so lied to. Most of all, she just felt so incredibly hurt.

Sighing, her eyes wandered to the picture that sat on the top shelf of the sleek black entertainment center. It was of them on their first date. He was currently covered in her ice cream, reaching for the camera with a look that would of kill. She was at his side, arm around his as she laughing happily while trying to contain her fuming beau.

Smiling bitterly, she walked over to the photo and picked it up, touching the glass that protect the image. She traced the image of his face and smiled slightly, remembering everything about that day. It was that day that she realized that she actually might have some feelings for her senior, seeing as it was clear that he had them for her. The sudden appearance of a droplet on the photo broke her out of the trance she put herself under. Hesitantly touching her cheek, she felt her tears and sighed angrily.

Placing the photo back to its spot, she walked into the room that she had shared with him and continued on into the walk-in closet, pulling out a fairly large, but still manageable, brown suitcase. Tossing it onto the bed, she zipped it open before walking back into the closet, exiting with a fair amount of clothing in her hands.

* * *

'_Reservation set at 8:00. They prefer it if guests showed up fifteen minutes early. So go on ahead without me, and I'll meet you at the restaurant no later than 8:00. See you tonight._

_P.S. A limo will be waiting downstairs, so don't worry about transportation.'_

_Re-reading the note he had left her on the kitchen counter, she walked into the room to pick out something to wear only to find the black Prada number hanging on the door of the closet, the shoes sitting in a box on the floor under the dress._

'_Wear this tonight, please.'_

_Snatching the note from the dress, she placed it on the dresser before turning her attention back to the dress, admiring it as she fingered the fabric. It was soft, no doubt, and looked as if it was just pressed. Glancing over to the clock, she saw how the numbers blared back at her, telling her to get a move on. Noting that she had about less than two hours to get ready before having to meet him at the restaurant, she immediately proceeded to the bathroom to bathe herself before slipping on the silk dress and shoes._

_Admiring her reflection, she was surprised at how he had gotten her shoe size and even her dress size down. But then again, why wouldn't he? They had been dating for quite a while now, and had been living together for almost six months. Grabbing a black clutch and some extra cash for 'just in case,' she proceeded out of the penthouse and down to the lobby where, just as he had stated on the note, a limo was waiting for her._

_The limo took her to her set destination without her having to let its driver know and she thanked him upon their arrival before walking into the restaurant. It was a rather pricey French restaurant, one he had wanted to take her a few months ago but had refused, since she found the prices there too expensive, despite the fact that the food was beyond excellent._

_After entering, she proceeded to the host, telling him about the reservation and what name it would be under. Smiling, he elegantly spoke the rehearsed greeting before getting led to where she assumed their table to be. After an elevator ride up and a fair view of the city later, he opened a door that led to a candlelit balcony. In the middle was a table set for two. Thanking the host, she took a seat and watched as he bowed and left before a young male appeared carrying two menus with him._

_She opted for water and told the waiter that she would wait until her significant other showed up before ordering anything else. Nodding in understanding, the young male left the menus at the table and left back inside. The door was left slightly open, leaving those who were inside a chance to see the beautiful girl sitting by herself, sipping at her water as she gazed out into the city's night sky._

_Glancing down at her watch, she noted how he should be appearing through the door in a few minutes. Letting out a sigh, she took another sip of her water. Soon, the few minutes turned to fifteen, then thirty, an hour, until finally, an hour and a half._

_The waiter appeared to her for the eighth time that night, asking if she'll need anything else and if she would like to order now. She shook no and glanced down at her watch. It was now a quarter 'til ten, and he still wasn't there. Normally, she would have left once it was nine, but she couldn't stop her mind from producing possible reasons as to why he was not there._

_But it wasn't like this was the first time that it has happened. He has done this to her a number of times in the past ever since they started dating. Which is why when she decided to actually stay and wait for him, she was surprised. She was so sure that this time he would show; there was something that she felt different about this meeting, but of course, she was wrong._

_She felt the eyes of the other guest on her, muttering about how sad it must be to have been stood up at such a romantic setting; gossiping about her misfortune of being left alone, talking about how if they were her, they'd probably be in tears right now. But she wasn't like that; no way was she about to cry about getting stood up again. It just wasn't in her character to do so, showing too much emotion that is._

_It was now ten, and she had been there for a total of two hours. Sighing, she slowly got up, and proceeded back inside, into the elevator, and out of the restaurant. She hated to admit it, but the sounds of the quiet gossip, regardless if it was about her or not, was beginning to make her grown slightly irritated and even more paranoid. Flagging down a taxi, she dictated to the driver the name of their building before the taxi took off on its way to its destination._

* * *

He glanced down to his watch, noting how he was more than late to what should have been the best and most important night of his life; a night that he had been planning for nearly five months now. He felt so stupid; not worthy of having her by his side. This wasn't the first time he's done this to her, he knows it damn well. He just hopes that this time, she was willing to hear him out and keep him just a while longer. 

He had left work early, slipping into the penthouse in the afternoon, a time where he knew that she would still be out. Under his arm, he was carrying a medium sized box with a slightly smaller one. Scribbling down a message on a note, he left it on the kitchen counter before going into the room, opening the larger box and carefully removing its contents. He stared at the beautiful dress for a few moments before placing it on a hanger and hanging it on the door of the closet. He took out the shoes, examining it to make sure that it had matched the dress before placing the back in the box and leaving it under where the dress had been hanging. He scribbled out another note before carefully pinning to the dress.

He then immediately left the penthouse and entered his obviously expensive car and drove himself to the location of an exquisite French restaurant that he had wanted to take her to that night. Entering, he spoke with the host, asking to speak with the manager. When the manager appeared, a smile graced his features as recognition on the young male dawned. After explaining what he had plan, the manager immediately agreed to it, honored that he would choose their restaurant to do such a task. Thanking the man, he left the restaurant and proceeded to the next part of his plan.

He left to his sister's house, which was about an hour drive out of the city and into the country, where she lived in a beautiful villa with her husband. She had been sitting at the balcony of the second floor when she saw him driving up the long driveway in his black Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster. She immediately jumped up in delight, knowing full well what he was there for. Racing into her room, she delicately lifted the parcel from her dresser before inserting it into a black velvet box. Carrying it downstairs, she was greeted with his presence the moment she set foot off the staircase. Engulfing him in a hug, she slipped the box into his pocket, smiling down at him.

"Thank you."

He hugged her once again, her breath tickling his neck slightly as she wished him good luck. Smiling, he then left her house and drove back to the city. By the time he got to the city, it was a quarter about half an hour until eight, and he was sure that she was on her way to the restaurant now. Everything was going according to plan, and he couldn't be any more anxious.

But it was then that everything he had been planning and working for the past few months, slowly and suddenly began to break down. He received an emergency call from his assistant just as he was a few blocks away. Apparently, an important business partner was in the middle of trying to severe ties with the company, something that he just couldn't allow to happen. Turning around, he immediately raced back to the office.

It was seven-fifty by then.

He was greeted by his employees as he rushed to the tenth floor, entering the meeting room only to walk in on an emergency meeting. He sighed. This can't be happening, especially now. But knowing him, he immediately slipped into his business mode and went to work on solving the current situation at hand.

Walking out of the building two hours later, he glanced at his watched, seeing that it was now ten. He sped the entire way to the restaurant. Once he arrived, he practically jumped out of his car and into the restaurant. The host nodded at the male, allowing him through. He waited impatiently for the elevator to get him to the fifth floor. As the doors opened, he practically ran out of the elevator and to the balcony where he was to have everything set up.

He walked out to see an empty seat across from where he was suppose to be situated. He sighed and stared blankly at the sight before him. She wasn't there. Of course she wouldn't be there. Did he honestly think that she would still be sitting there after waiting for two hours? Sighing, he rushed out of the restaurant and back into his car, racing back to the penthouse.

When he arrived, he nearly threw his keys to the kind valet boy before running into the building. He waiting impatiently for the elevator, and when he heard the ding and saw the door open, his heart nearly stopped. There standing before him was her, only she was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a jacket. In her hand was her brown suitcase. She was currently looking down at her phone which was flipped open in her hands. She hadn't notice that he was standing before her.

Finally noticing that the person in front of her wasn't moving, she looked up only to meet with a pair of confused eyes. She was hoping that he at least wouldn't catch her leave, but at the same time a part of her hoped that he was there to see her go. Wanting to show that she didn't care for his presence, she brushed pass him out of the elevator, continuing down the lobby and out the doors. He called out to her several times as she continued on, but she didn't respond. She acted as if he didn't exist.

He rushed over to her angrily when he saw her trying to flag down a taxi. Grabbing her wrist, he forcibly turned her to him and asked what she was doing, but she simply responded by shooting him a glare. Pulling her wrist from his hold, she tried to continue with flagging down a taxi, but was stopped once again by him.

He demanded once again what she was doing and this time she answered him with a slap. His had snapped to the side sharply, a look for shock filling his features. He stood, almost paralyzed as his head turned slowly to see that she was back to the curb again, flagging down a taxi once again.

After what felt like forever since her hand made contact with his cheek, she ignored the stinging pain as a taxi finally acknowledges her. He was broken out of his stupor by the sound of the trunk shutting. Blinking a few times, he rushed toward her, grabbing her arm as she proceeded to open the door. She asks him to let go several times, and he refuses. He asks her to go inside with him for a bit to talk in private and she reluctantly agrees.

Turning her attention to the waiting taxi driver, she tells him to give her a few moments and listens at the man merely grunts in reply as he sets his car to park and waits.

Walking into the lobby, the two stand in an awkward silence. He asks once again what she's doing and she simply replies with a statement that she doesn't want to keep doing this anymore. He pales slightly. She was leaving him? He asks what was wrong, and she simply replies by smiling sadly and shaking her head as she looks down. Tears were rimming her eyes by now, but she didn't want to show him her broken state. He asks if she still loves him, and she freezes immediately, not knowing how to answer.

"More than you will ever know, or even understand for that matter."

He notices that she doesn't look up at him as she answers. Moving swiftly, he gently grasps her chin between his index and thumb and tilts her head up, and as he does, he is shocked by the appearance of a wet trail blazing down her porcelain skin. She jerks her head away and quickly wipes the trail from her cheek, hoping in vain that he didn't see it, but it was no use. Not wanting to stay there any longer, she turns away from him and leaves, but suddenly stops when she hears what leaves his lips.

"Marry me."

She reluctantly turns, watching as he slowly walks towards her before slowly dropping to one knee. Pulling the velvet box from his pocket, he opens it to reveal a simple, yet beautiful ring. By now, her eyes are unable to contain her tears anymore, seeing as she was now freely crying. He stands immediately and brings her into his arms. After a while, she untangles herself from him. He asks again and she cries. Tip-toeing up to plant a chaste kiss on his lips, she shakes her head before turning and rushing out of the building and into her taxi.

He runs after her, calling out her name in the process in hopes that she'll stop, only to watch as she speeds off to an undisclosed locations.

* * *

In the cab, she sits in silence, watching from the rear view mirror how he runs out and calls for her. Her heart feels like its about to explode as she sees his shrinking form make it's way back into the lobby, his head hanging low. 

The voice of the taxi driver breaks her out of her stupor, asking her where she's headed. She turns to him, embarrassed that the driver had probably witnessed a good amount of what had just happened between him and her. She tells him the directions to an apartment complex out in the suburbs where a friend of hers resided and the man responded with a nod.

Sighing, she looks out the window, watching as the lights from the businesses and blurs of the city's citizens pass the moving vehicle. She pulls out her phone, flipping it open and waits for the screen to light up. She still needed to call her friend up and tell him what's going on and that she's coming over. It would be rude of her if she just showed up unannounced, not that he would mind her doing so anyway.

As the screen finally lights up, the image that flashes before her causes her to freeze slightly. Fresh tears cloud her vision and she finds herself blinking excessively in an attempt to stop them from threatening to spill over.

Smiling sadly, she stares at the image for the rest of the ride out of the city, memories plaguing her mind.

* * *

He sits in the living room, leaned back against the cushions as he stares at the ring in the box. Closing the box, he throws it across the room angrily. He wants to cry, but doesn't allow himself to. He was raised with the thought that if you cried you were weak, and in their family, you never cried because then you'd be showing your weakness. Pulling his tie off, he drops it to the floor and proceeds on to the room. 

Upon entering, he notices how empty it seems. She had taken everything that was hers. From her makeup, to her clothes, to even her toiletries; everything that was belonged to her was gone. Except for the dress, which she hung back up on the closet door and the shoes, which sat in the same place that he had placed them earlier, only this time they were not in the box.

He smiled bitterly before entering the bathroom. He emerges moments later, dressed in flannel pajama bottoms, ones that she bought him for his birthday. He walks over to the dresser and removes his glasses, placing them on the empty surface and begins to proceed to the bed but stops when something catches his attention.

It was a picture.

He grabs his glasses and places them on before picking up the picture. He recognized it. It was the one that he had up on the entertainment center. Rushing into the living room, he saw that the frame was no longer there. She had taken out the picture from the frame, but why? Making his way back to the room, he sits on the edge of their (which is now actually just his, but he is unwilling to admit to that defeat) bed, still staring at the picture.

He finally lies down, picture still in hand. He is about to place it on his bedside table, but suddenly turns it over. One the back, written in delicate cursive which he had concluded as her writing, was a message.

'It's too late.'

* * *

**A/N**: By the way, I didn't mention any names on purpose. Don't ask why I did that because to be honest, in my little mind it worked out better than way. But I'm sure there were enough hints to guess who my characters were. 

I know this was such an incredible waste of time for you to read, but I seriously appreciate you doing so.

Please review! Good or bad, doesn't matter to me. I'll shower you with enough love and cookies to last a while.


End file.
